The present disclosure relates to image apparatuses and object depth calculation using object images captured by image apparatuses.
An image sensor is configured to convert an optical image into an electrical signal. With the recent advance in the computer industry and the communication industry, a demand for image sensors with improved performance is increasing in applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCS's), game consoles, security cameras, medical microcameras, and robots. As the demand for such image sensors is increasing, a multi-layer image sensor including multiple layers is being developed as a next generation image sensor in order to obtain more pixel information, for example, more color information.
In some cases, image apparatuses may be used to capture multiple optical images of an object. A distance between the object and image sensors of image apparatuses may be determined based on binocular disparity between separate images captured by different image sensors in an image apparatus.